The disclosure relates to a nickel (Ni) compound and a method of forming a thin film using the same, and more particularly, to a nickel alkoxide compound and a method of forming a thin film for electronic devices, the thin film using the nickel alkoxide compound.
As electronic devices have rapidly improved in terms of speed, integration, and miniaturization, an aspect ratio of patterns for forming such electronic devices has increased. Thus, a technology that provides superior gap-filling characteristics and step coverage characteristics when a nickel-containing thin film is formed in a narrow and deep space with a large aspect ratio may be useful.